percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light: Prologue Part 2
Prologue Part 2 Chris P.O.V I stood at the gate of the House of Night. It's a real wonder how one's life can change in a day. Yesterday, I was at home with my family celebrating my birthday, now I was infront of this place, about to face a new life and a new school. I somehow could still smell the birthday cake, the smell of chocolate. My family was around me singing "Happy Birthday", and when they were finished, I blew out the 16 candles, signifiying my 16th birthday. Then, there was that knock on the door. I volunteered to open it. In the doorway stood a man, taller than me, he had grey hair and black eyes, most importantly, there was a cresent moon on his forehead and detailed blue designs that framed his face. He raised his hand and recited the words. Christopher Fauns! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night! Then something shot out of his arm, right to my forehead. It knocked the lights out of me. When I woke up, I was in my room. It was the next day and I was on my bed. I actually sighed, thinking what happened was a dream, somehow I stood up and went to the mirror that hung on the wall. There it was, the outline of a cresent moon, right on my forehead. The Mark of the Goddess Nyx. "Christopher?" I turned around to see my James and Jennifer Fauns in the doorway of my room. "May we come in?" I nodded, because my voice didn't seem to work. I sat, sighed and sat on my bed. My parent sat beside me. "Are you okay son?" My mother asked. "It depends on your defination of 'okay'." I muttered. My dad sighed. "I know this is a lot for you to take but it has happened, there is nothing that can change that." "But why today? On my Birthday. I was going to go out with my friends today." "I will not claim to understand the goddess that the Vampyres call Nyx. But I do know there's always a reason for everything. I'm sure it is for the best." My father, always the wiser one of my two parents, said. I looked at him, at his black hair, brown eyes and dark tanned skin, features I inherited from him, making me a mirror image of him. Then too my mother, with her brown hair and black eyes, I saw sadness in both of their eyes but they did their best to try and comfort me. "I guess so." I finally said. "How about we help you pack, while you say goodbye to Grandma and your siblings." My mom said. "Okay, thanks mom, thanks dad." I thanked them and walked out of the room. The first person I went to was my sister. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Hey Nina." She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me. "CJ!" She exclaimed, the nickname she gave me. She got off her bed and walked over to me. She put her hand on my cheeks and took a good look at the mark on my forehead. "It is real isn't it?" "Yup. It's real." "So I guess your going off to some new school huh?" "Yup." "I'm going to miss you." She hugged me. "I'm going to miss you too." I returned her hug. "Gosh, I'm not good at goodbyes." She said, wiping her tears. "Let's not make this harder then it already is okay?" "Okay. Bye Nina." I said walking away. "Bye Chris." I heard her say. Walking out of her room, my face lightened up at the sound of my little brother. "Christopher!" He ran towards me, I picked him up. "Hey Archie." He's real name was Achilles, he named after the invincible greek hero. He was six, and unlike me, who was a mirror image of my father, he was a mirror image of my mother, he had brown hair and black eyes like her. "I heard from grandma your going away. Where are you going?" He asked. "Just a new school." "Can I come?" "No you can't." "Aww! But Mom, Dad and Nina aren't any fun! Who is going to play with me?" He asked. "I'm sorry Archie, I wished I could stay. But I'll visit sometimes okay?" "Okay!" He clapped his hands. I kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Archie." "Goodbye Christopher!" He said, leaping out of my arms and running towards his room. I began my journey to the last person I had to say goodbye to. I walked into the living room, where my grandmother sat in her wheelchair. Diabetes had claimed her right leg, so she was forced to sit on that wheelchair. I saw her hand reach out to her mouth, in her hand was lighter, immediately I knew what she was doing. I walked forward and slapped her hand sending the cigarette flying from her hand. "Grandma!" I shouted. She sighed. "Is it so wrong for me to smoke?" "Yes it is. You already have cancer. I don't want you to have ''lung ''cancer as well." "Fine." She muttered, she turned the wheelchair to face me. "I forgotten how tall you've gotten." "Well, you know that's me. The over-achiever." I said. "Come here child." She spread her arms out. I leaned forward to hug her. "Don't be scared. I'm sure something good will come out of this." "I just don't want to leave grandmother." "I know you don't. But things have been set in motion, you can only follow your destiny. Now enough of this ''I don't want to leave ''talk. From my knowledge of that place, classes start at night, so you better get ready." She said, releasing me from her embrace. "Okay Grandmother." "Remember Christopher, you will always be welcomed here. This will always be your home. Don't be a stranger, come back and have dinner some time." She said. "Yes Grandmother." I said. I was brought back to the real world, standing infront of the gate. I took a deep breath and stepped into the fortress-like building. Immediately after entering the school, I bumped into a person. "Sorry." I said. "It's cool." He said, I took a good look at him. His hair was snow-white and his eyes blood-red. I was almost as tall him, and he roughly looked like he was 19. He had the same outline of the cresent moon on his forehead. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asked. "Yeah. I got marked yesterday." I replied. "Okay, well since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll show you to our high priestess." He grinned. "Come on." "Uhmm. Alright." I said picking up my bag. "By the way. I'm Lucian. Lucian Storm." He held out his hand. "I'm Christopher Fauns." I took his hand shook it." "Pleasure to meet you Christopher. Come on." He motioned for me to follow him. Before I followed him, my attention was turned to the gate where I entered. A girl was standing there, she was too far away for me to see her features, but somehow I couldn't look away. I felt like there was something special about her. "Hey, what are you waiting for?" Lucian said. "Nothing." I turned away and followed him. Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page